thebreedsfandomcom-20200213-history
Places
A * '''Advert, Colorado''' - Town closest to Haven where . It's got several bars, where many of the Breeds go to unwind and mingle with local human populations, and a females-only spa on the edge of town where the Coyote and Wolf females go to get their nails and hair done. It's near a mountain range that houses secluded vacation cabins. Individuals known to live here: ** Satin Belle * '''Arlington, Virginia''':Individuals known to live here: ** Senator Aaron C. Ryder ** unnamed human female (Sen. Aaron C. Ryder's granddaughter) B * '''Brandenmore Pharmaceuticals''' * '''Brandenmore Research''' ** '''Genetics Research Underground Facility '''- Where Gideon "G" Cross and Judd Cross were bred and raised. Where Catrina "Cat" Greymore. Where Honor Christine Roberts had been brought by her biological mother and father to get a cure for the rare form of leukemia that was killing her as a baby (she stayed here until she was 10 years old, when she was deemed cured of her disease, and then went home with her parents). * '''Breed Progressive Training Facility''' - Located in Germany. Council-based secret lab for Bengal Tiger Breeds. Where Cabal St. Laurents was born, raised, and imprisoned before his rescue. * '''Breed Cemetery''' - Located near Arlington, Virginia. A special plot of land given to the Breeds by the United States of America's government for their exclusive use as a cemetery for their dead. * '''Breed Prison in the Middle East''' - Exact location unknown. Douglas Watts was being held here for years after nearly during in the German Breed Progressive Training Facility. He was returned here at the end of "Bengal's Heart", presumably to live out the rest of his natural life in a state of paralysis, a prisoner of the Breeds until the day he dies. * '''Broken Butte, New Mexico''' - A (fictional) town located directly across the border from Window Rock, Arizona. A canyon in the surrounding desert was the location where Breed Lions Mark and Aimee (and their unborn child) were gunned down by Genetic Council Coyote soldiers. Individuals known to live here: ** Braden Arness ** David Fields ** Harmony Lancaster-Jacobs ** Joseph Martinez (I) ** Joseph Leopold Jacobs ** Lance Jacobs ** Megan Fields-Arness ** Mo-Jo ** Mrs. Martinez-Fields ** unnamed second child of Harmony Lancaster-Jacobs and Lance Jacobs * '''Broken Butte, New Mexico desert''' - The area outside the (fictional) town of Broken Butte, New Mexico. ** Area 2 - Megan Fields refers to a hiker missing in this area at the start of ''[[Megan's Mark]].'' ** Area 615, Section C, Casper's Pass - A canyon where Breeds Mark and Aimee went to before heading to Gully B-4 at the start of ''[[Megan's Mark]]''. Officially, it's a canyon with no name, but Lance Jacobs and Megan Fields nicknamed it 'Casper's Pass' in homage to the cartoon, 'Casper the Friendly Ghost', because of the sounds the winds make there during certain times of the day. ** Gully B-4 - Where Megan Fields finds the crashed jeep and dead bodies of Breeds Mark and Aimee at the start of ''[[Megan's Mark]]''. * '''Buffalo Gap, Virginia''' - The town right outside Sanctuary, where many of the humans who are not mated to Breeds, but who support Breeds, work and live. * '''Bureau of Breed Affairs-Eastern Division''' - Located in Washington D.C. * '''Bureau of Breed Affairs-Western Division''' - Located in Window Rock, Arizona. C * '''Cascade Mountains''' - Mackenzie "Kenzie" Denton was raised here by her adoptive parents in secret to keep her hidden from the Breeds and the Genetics Council. Her parents were murdered here by mercenaries working for Arthur Holden, and she was kidnapped from here and brought forcibly to Window Rock, Arizona in ''[[Wake A Sleeping Tiger]]''. * '''Cerves Cartel Compound''' - Located somewhere in the Arizona or New Mexico desert. Individuals known to live here: ** Esteban Cerves ** Fidel Sanchez - after his arrest, he was taken into Window Rock, Arizona to the Western Division offices of the Bureau of Breed Affairs ** Hector Morales (deceased) ** Juan Cerves ** Lily Cerves ** Louisa Cerves (deceased) ** Samara Cerves * '''Citadel''' - Official Coyote Breed home and military base. Established by the Coyote Alpha, Del Rey Delgato. Known individuals who live on the compound: ** Anya Korbin-Delgato ** Ashley Truing ** Brim Stone ** Cavalier ** Del-Ray Delgado ** Emma Truing ** Jax ** Katya Sobolov ** Sharone Bryce D E F G * '''Gauley Bridge''' - A bar sits near here. Jonas Wyatt circulates the bar sometimes to get information on possible Genetics Council members and their co-conspirators. * '''Glen Ferris, West Virginia''' - Where Cassa Hawkins and Cabal St. Laurents mated while on a mission. Where the Deadly Dozen often met for their canned hunting of Breeds. Several members of the group met their end there as well, when the tables were turned on them by Patrick Wallace (a.k.a. Death), who hunted them down and brutally finished them off. Individuals known to have lived there or who still do live there: ** Patrick Wallace (temporarily until the end of ''[[Bengal's Heart]]'', when he went into hiding again) ** Walt Jameson * '''Graeme Parker & Catarina "Cat" Greymore-Parker's house and underground labs''' - Located in Window Rock, Arizona. H * '''Haven''' - Located near Wolf Mountain, Colorado. Official Wolf Breed home and military base. Established by Wolfe Gunnar. Shared with the Coyotes for years until the Citadel was established. Individuals known to have lived there or who still do live there: ** Ashley Truing - Followed Del-Ray Delgato to Citadel ** Brim Stone - Followed Del-Ray Delgato to Citadel ** Cassandra "Cassie" Colder-Sinclair - Keeps her room here, but moves around a lot, so is rarely here as an adult ** Cavalier - Followed Del-Ray Delgato to Citadel ** Dash Sinclair ** Del-Rey Delgato - Eventually left to create Citadel ** Elizabeth Colder-Sinclair ** Emma Truing - Followed Del-Ray Delgato to Citadel ** Faith Arlington ** Hope Bainsmith-Gunner ** Jacob Arlington ** Jax - Followed Del-Ray Delgato to Citadel ** Kenton Sinclair ** Sharone Bryce - Followed Del-Ray Delgato to Citadel ** Tobias (lives here primarily, but occasionally stationed elsewhere as a bodyguard) ** Wolfe Gunnar * '''Hawaiian volcanic chain''' - Located somewhere in Hawaii. Jonas Wyatt has been known to throw enemies of the Breeds into the active volcanoes here. * '''Hawk's Nest State Park''' - Located in Glen Ferris, West Virginia. Philip Brandenmore keeps a hunting cabin here. * '''Holden Family Estate''' - Located somewhere in California. I J K L * '''Lab in France''' - Where Jonas Wyatt, Mark (Lion Breed), and Aimee (Lion Breed) were born and raised. * '''Lab in Libya''' - Where Patrick "Azrael" Wallace was born and held until his escape, thirty years before ''[[Bengal's Heart]]'' (Azrael was thought to have killed himself in a bout of out of control feral fever here, along with six other Breeds and the entire lab of soldiers and scientists, but really, he and the six other Breeds all escaped together). * '''Lab in Yugoslavia''' - A new genetic design of Coyote Breed (name unknown) was developed here, but he escaped and went into hiding. * '''Lawrence Family Island & Mansion''' M N * '''Navajo Nation Land''' - A semi-autonomous Native American territory covering 27,425 square miles of the United States of America, occupying portions of northeastern Arizona, southeastern Utah, and northwestern New Mexico. * '''Navajo Breed Underground Network-Headquarters''' - Located in Window Rock, Arizona. * '''Navajo Covert Enforcement Agency-Headquarters''' - Located in Window Rock, Arizona. * '''Navajo Nation-Headquarters''' - Located in Window Rock, Arizona. * '''Navajo Suites Hotel''' - Located in Window Rock, Arizona. * '''New York City, New York''' - Cassa' Hawkins' newspaper's main office is located here. O P * '''Phillip Brandenmore's Manhattan apartment''' - Located in Manhattan, New York. Inherited by Kita Claire "Kee" Engalls-Raines after Philip's death. Q R * '''Russian Embassy''' - Located in Washington D.C. Where Ivan Vilanov was stationed for the last 20 years before he went missing (prior to ''[[Bengal's Heart]]'' main story). S * '''Sally J's''' - A women's-only clothing store in the large mall just outside Buffalo Gap. * '''Sanctuary''' - Located near Buffalo Gap, Virginia. Official Feline Breed home and military base (includes lions, jaguars, panthers, lynxes, cougars, tigers). Established by Lion Alpha, Callan Lyons. Individuals known to have lived there or who still live there: ** Aimee - Ran away with her mate, Mark at the beginning of ''[[Megan's Mark]] ''(deceased) ** Alaiya Jennings (deceased) - Lived there briefly for a few weeks during ''[[Mercury's War]]'' and a bit after before taking off and going underground again. ** Cabal St. Laurents ** Callan Lyons ** Cassa Hawkins-St. Laurents ** Creed Raines ** David Lyons ** Dr. Elyianna "Ely" Morrey ** Gloria "Ria" Rodriguez-Warrant ** Jackal ** Kane Tyler ** Kita Claire "Kee" Engalls-Raines ** Mark - Ran away with his mate, Aimee at the beginning of ''[[Megan's Mark]] ''(deceased) ** Mercury Warrant ** Merinus Tyler-Lyons ** Rhyzan Brannigan ** Scheme Tallant-Reynolds ** Sherra Callahan-Tyler ** Taber Williams ** Tanner Reynolds ** Veronica "Roni" Andrews-Williams ** unnamed son belonging to Kane Tyler & Sherra Callahan-Tyler ** unnamed son belonging to Taber Williams and Veronica "Roni" Andrews-Williams ** unnamed twins belonging to Tanner Reynolds & Scheme Tallant-Reynolds * '''Senator Aaron C. Ryder's Estate''' - Located in Arlington, Virginia. Mansion surrounded by a wall, a long lawn, and bushes around the exterior of the house, located on a large plot of privately-owned land that is well-patrolled by private security and trained attack dogs. Home of Senator Aaron C. Ryder and his unnamed human granddaughter. ** First Floor *** Back door - at the back of the house, leads into a Guard's Break Room *** Library - located in the center of the house, at the back. Has a set of double doors that lead into a hallway. T U V * '''Vanderdale Compound''' - Located in South Africa. Residence for the first created Breed, Leo, and his family. Individuals known to live there/used to live there: ** Elizabeth Vanderdale ** Dane Vanderdale ** Leon Vanderdale ** Ryan W * '''Window Rock, Arizona''' - Headquarters for the Navajo Nation government, for the Navajo Covert Enforcement Agency, and for the Navajo Breed Underground Network. Individuals who were known to live here or who still do live here: ** Aaron ** Arthur Holden - temporarily after moving in with Marsha's father. Moved back to California within a few years, however ** Catarina "Cat" Greymore-Parker (alias Claire Martinez, alias Fawn Corrigan) ** Chelsea Martinez-Maverick ** Claire Martinez (deceased) ** Diane Broen-Justice ** Gideon Cross (alias Graeme Parker) ** Gypsy Rum McQuade-Breaker ** Honor Roberts-Black (alias Liza Johnson) ** Isabelle Martinez-Morgan ** Joseph Martinez (I) (deceased) ** Joseph Martinez (II) ** Judd Cross (alias Cullen Maverick) ** Keegan ** Klah Hunter ** Lauren Holden-Maverick (deceased) ** Lawe Justice ** Lincoln Martinez ** Liza Johnson (deceased) ** Mackenzie Deacon ** Malachi Morgan ** Marsha Holden - temporarily after moving in with Marsha's father. Moved back to California within a few years, however ** Morningstar Martinez (deceased) ** Orrin Martinez ** Raymond Martinez (deceased) ** Rule Breaker ** Stygian Black ** Terran Martinez ** Theodore Ranger (deceased) ** Tobias (sent here from Haven temporarily during ''[[Wake A Sleeping Tiger]]'') * '''Window Rock Police Department''' - Located in Window Rock, Arizona. X Y Z